fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League 2013
Fantendo Football League 2013 (aka FFL 2013 or just FFL 13) is a association football simulation game created by Flame Games and Steli Entertainment. It's for Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Flame Bomb, Flame Xtreme, Hybrid Delta and Nintendo IC. It is to release in October 2012 worldwide. Gameplay The game is a realistic association football simulator, sticking to the rules of the game. But can basic rules such as fouls, offsides, substitutions and referee strictness can be changed along with the enviroment. Game Modes Kick-Off Start a quick match, choose the teams and settings and your ready to go. Ultimate Team A online system where you bring together a "Ultimate Team" of Fantendo Football League players. Career Mode Be A Pro Create a player, use an existing player, or use your virtual pro and take them to the top. Play as that player - or play as the whole team. Manager Mode Manage your team and staff to be the best in the Fantendoverse. Sign and sell players, negotiate contracts and more. Player-Manager Become a player-manager and help your team towards glory. Full career Start out as a player, get an agent and bow out to become a manager. Can last for a ingame 50 years before retirement. Online Campaign You can change your teams position in the fans league by playing other fans of yourteams next game for a worldwide leaderboard. Virtual Pro Teams Stadia Soundtrack The soundtrack was revealed by Steli Entertainment, it brings together 50 modern indie tracks. Two more tracks are yet to be revealed. #Pegasus Bridge - Ribena #Phoenix - Lisztomania #Gorillaz - On Melancholy Hill #Kasabian - Re-wired #Foster the People - Pumped Up Kicks #Kindness - Cyan #Artic Monkeys - Don't Sit Down Because I Moved Your Chair #Babyshambles - Dellivery #Hurts ft. Kylie Minogue - Devotion #Mystery Jets - Dreaming Of Another World #Viva Brother - Darling Buds of May #Giant Song - Funeral Party #The Naked And Famous - Young Blood #Fiction - Big Things #Arcade Fire - Ready To Start #Casio Kids - Fot i Hose #The Drums - Best Friend #Two Door Cinema Club - What You Know #City Stereo - The Rapture #O Maybe I - Chapel Club #New Navy - Zimbabwe #We Are Scientists - Nice Guy #Frankie And The Heartstrings - Hunger #Housse De Racket - Roman #Benjamin Francis Leftwich - Pictures #Tokyo Police Club - Juno #Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle #Stop and Stare - Fenech Soler #Miles Kane - Come Closer #Washed Out - Amor Fati #Friendly Fires - Live Those Days Tonight #Darwin Deez - Up in The Clouds #Justice - Civilization #M83 - Midnight City #Miami Horror - Holidays #The Vaccines - Norgaard #The Courteeners - Not Ninteen Forever #Cults - Go Outside #The Black Keys - Lonely Boy #Editors - A End Has A Start #Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Dani California #The Wombats - Techno Fan #Lykke Li - Rich Kid Blues #Best Coast - Boyfriend #Florence + The Machine Shake It Up #Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds - The Death Of You And Me #Beat Connection - Siver Screen #Goose - The Cast of Cheers #Theme Park - Milk #Man Without Country - Closet Addicts Anonymous Commentators Trivia *A few songs of the soundtrack reappeared in Grand Theft Auto VI. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Games By Clyde1998 Category:Stelios7 Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Flame Games Category:Fusion Entertainment Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Flame Bomb Category:Flame Xtreme Category:Sports Games Category:Football Games Category:Association Football Games Category:Soccer Games Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Joint Projects Category:Crossover Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Simulation Games Category:2012 Category:Multi-Platform Games